kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nolan York
"Just once, can something in my life go the way I want it to" - ''Nolan York. ' ' Nolan York is a KND traitor and the former leader of Sector Q. His Numbuh was 2030, after his creator, Depthcharge2030. History Nolan was born in Oregon. In the story "Crutch", an eight year old Nolan moves to Quahog, Rhode Island after the death of his father. There, Nolan winds up meeting Sector Q while fighting a teen villain known as Teen Tornado. Nolan is imediately excepted by Sector Q after helping them clean up the park they fought Teen Tornado in. A week after Numbuh 112's decommissioning, the Sector Q tree huse is attacked and Nolan is taken captive by a freed Teen Tornado and Prom Queen. Later, the two remaining members of Sector Q risk their lives to save Nolan, resulting in Numbuh 1772 being crushed by a falling ceiling and having to be prematurely decommissioned. Later, Numbuh 414 offers Nolan the chance to join the Kids Next Door, a offer Nolan quickly accepts. A month later, during his graduation ceremony, Nolan runs into Numbuh 414 one last time before his decommissioning. In the story "Another Friend Lost", Nolan ran into Dillon, learning he was in fact a teen operative. The two agreed to remain friends and parted ways only for Dillon to be hit by a runaway bus. Nolan held Dillon in his arms as he died. Two years later in the story "Agenda", Nolan had become the leader Sector Q and entered into a relationship with his teammate Gwen, Numbuh 58. Sector Q was chosen by Numbuh 274, to be the team assisting Numbuh 362, Rachel T. McKenzie, in her investigation of the splinter cell. During such events, Nolan's old friend Mario, now acting as his informant, was captured by Numbuh 3.14 and beaten savagely by the Mayhem Squad. Mario most likely would have been killed if not for the timely arrival of Sector Q. After gathering enough intel, the operatives decided to turn it over to Numbuh 274, only to be knocked out by Numbuh 501, who was the master mind of the whole ordeal. After awakening and being untied by Numbuh 86 and Rachel, Nolan revealed a secret compartment in his shoe concealing a single M.A.R.B.L.E. which they used to escape. The team would then engage Nmbuh 501 and her teens at the annual science fair. Nolan then fended off the Mayhem Squad from aquiring the teen locater. Nolan then contemplated what action he should take with the teen locater with it's usefulness to decommissioning, he destroyed it. After refusing to join the KND decommissioning squad, his team leaving to join the squad, and his break up with Gwen, Nolan sat down beside Dillon's grave attempting to find some closure to the events that have recently taken place. Nolan eventually found a resolution and thanked Dillon and walked off to combat Prom Queen and her teens. Through unknown events, Nolan created the KND sub group known as the Prospectors and helped a time traveling, dimension hopping, freelance peacekeeping agent take down Jonah Icarus. Nolan would then comfort a dying Megan. Nolan would leave the Prospectors in the hands of his trusted second-in-command Josh Puncture, to help guide the new Sector Q recruits, more specifficly Rack and Ruin, Dillon's saimese twin brothers. In the story "Yell?", he briefly appeared, taking out a lawn chair to relax as Numbuh 56.8 ran around and babled crazily. In the story "Prospector", Nolan realized that no matter what happened, Rack and Ruin wouldn't be accepted by their peers. Nolan called in Josh to see if he wanted to recruit them, giving Rack and Ruin the opportunity to be around those who'd understand them. In the story "Ethics", after Josh was injured beyond belief, Rack and Ruin approached Nolan and asked him to resume the role as leader of the Prospectors. Nolan became aquainted with two new operatives and one veteran from the first team. In the one-shot, "Prelude of Intent", Nolan was tricked by Ava (who pretended to be Numbuh Infinity) to disable Moonbase's defenses, allowing the Irken Armada to lay their siege upon the world. Before he could get systems back up, he was caught by Fanny and her troops. Nolan escaped via escape pod and tried contacting Numbuh Infinity, but ended up calling Red and Purple by accident, who spilled the beans that it was Ava masquerading as Infinity. He landed near Gallagher Elementary, where Lizzie jumped out in her LOCKAH-SOCKAH, accidentally crushing Nolan's legs. While the Irken Invasion went on, Numbuhs 58 and 59 came down, grabbed him, and brought him up to Moonbase in their ship. After a small argument with the two officers, Nolan was able to convince them to let him go in "Declaration of Intent". Upon landing back on Earth, the broken-legged operative was surrounded by several KND troops. He was then saved by The Brain, who offered to let him join the Brotherhood of Evil, to which Nolan accepted, as shown in the one-shot, "Evil's Intent". As a result, The Brain gave him a special wheelchair that shoots missiles, nets, etc. He was also paired with his new partner, Danika. In the one-shot "My Little Aliens", he, Danika, and a bunch of Stormtroopers went after the aliens, Cosmo and Nova, searching for them in Emily Matthews' house. While Dani and the Troopers went to search the house, Nolan watched and had small talk with Emily before they left. In the one-shot "The Shadow and the Disabled", Nolan and Danika chased and captured Marine the Raccoon, relaxing on the beach and getting to know each other. In Operation: DEATH-EGG, Nolan and Danika were sent to take down Kami Drilovsky, but failed. The two then hired Cad Bane to help them attack the Arctic Base, but ended up failing again. When the three of them were in Bane's ship above Earth flying through the warzone of the Golden Death Egg invasion, they saw Ava in her Heart Star. Nolan tried to shoot her down, but Ava ended up shooting them down. He and Danika watched Ava and Kweeb in the one-shot "Size", and Nolan was eager to start his revenge list. Danika only suggested they go for Lizzie first. In Final Preparations, Nolan finally got his revenge on Lizzie when he, Danika, and Madame Rouge captured her and Herbie. He then tried killing Ava downtown later, and succeeded in capturing her. He fought alongside the other villains later at the base, and was attacked by Johnny and Plank when the Plank Army burst in, by Danika saved him. When Nolan was with the others of Gnaa's legions at the end, he added Plank to his revenge list. In the one-shot "The Starry Night", Danika brought Nolan and Bane to a forest area after their blunder at the Death Egg Fleet. Danika brought him to a romantic pond area where she forced him to swimming, which he couldn't do because he was handicapped, but Danika just held onto him. The two nearly kissed before Brain called. Nolan fears that everyone he cares about will disappear one day, and he won't be able to save them, as revealed in "Nolan's Nightmare", but Danika assures him that nothing bad will happen. Nolan makes a cameo appearance in Operation DUSK, married to Danika, alongside the other husbands and wives that have come to the Uno home due to their kids gone missing. 'Relationships: '''Darth Genious/The Brain The Brain rescued Nolan from certain doom and allowed him into his team of villains. 'Danika Anderson' Danika became Nolan's partner after joining the BOE. They go on missions together and Danika helps him around by either pushing his wheelchair or holding onto him while they fly using shadowbending, which Nolan can never get used to. 'Ava' One of three people on Nolan's revenge list, due to her tricking him into lowering Moonbase's defenses. 'Lizzie Devine' Lizzie is on his revenge list, due to her accidentally crushing his legs. Plank 2x4 Nolan started to hate Plank after his first offensive act against the BOE in Final Preparations. As a result, he got on Nolan's Revenge List. 'Numbuh 58' Nolan and Gwen seem to have a rocky history together. Not much is known yet. Numbuh 1772 Mario and Nolan became fast friends after fighting Teen Tornado. After finding out that Mario would have to be decommissioned, Nolan silently grieved. Two years later, however, Nolan and Mario remained friends. Mario acts as Nolan's informat for everything going on within the teens. Whenever Mario wants tacos, Nolan is never one to argue about getting them. Numbuh 414 Dillon was the one who offered Nolan a chance to join the KND. Dillon's death hit Nolan hard. In times of doubt Nolan goes to Dillon's grave to let out all of his frustrations. Numbuh 112 Nolan and Edward seemed to of had a mutual friendship. Before Edward was decommissioned, he entrusted Nolan with his personal 2x4 sonic gauntlets. Appearance Nolan wears Khaki cargo jeans, black combat boots, a black and blue long sleeved shirt. He has short black hair and two scars on his wrist. Trivia *Nolan's theme song is "Out of Control" by Hoobastank. *Nolan's last name "York" and nickname "Locksmith" are references to Red vs Blue character York. Category:Traitors Category:OCs Category:Villains Category:Depthcharge2030's Pages Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Traitorous Operatives Category:Prospector